happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Kringles (1-10) Review
Hello Everyone! Summer is coming soon! So what better way to celebrate than reviewing some Christmas shorts? Just a reminder that each review is going to be a bit more short due to the lengths of each episode being relatively short. --- 1. Reindeer Kringle This episode definitely has the most "shock" value for most first-time viewers of this show. Petunia's death(?) at first, felt a little bland, but I grew to love it. Also PLEASE give the Reindeer some bigger roles! He has so much potential. (Good) --- 2. Kringle Tree This episode is just barely out of reach from being good. While I do love the concept of the episode, it completely falls flat due to Giggles' death being off-screen and that we only get to see the aftermath. (Bad) --- 3. Kringle Feast While this episode has almost zero gore, it has one thing going for it that makes this episode is grand, and that is it's buildup. The slow realization that everyone was actually dead instead of sleeping was horrifyingly hilarious. (Amazing) --- 4. Kringle Karols This is Kringle Tree done right, unlike that episode, it has more of an unpredictable approach. We, the audience, have to piece together on what-the-hell just happened to our poor group prior to their song. Also Lumpy fleeing in the background was oddly funny to watch. (Great) --- 5. Ski Kringle This episode suffers from flaws similar to Kringle Tree, only it actually works. While the previous episode just ends with a shot of Giggles' corpse, this episode continues with it's concept and has Lumpy wiping off the remains of the two characters, which adds a funny twist to it, making it a fairly enjoyable episode to watch. (Decent) --- 6. Kringle Presents Cub's death this episode was somehow both predictable and unpredictable, I was able to predict that Cub was going to be electrocuted, however, I was unable to predict that the entire train was going to cut into his head! Adding something like that to an episode makes an infinitely more better than it needs to be. (Great) --- 7. Strain Kringle Yet another episode that suffers from "Kringle Tree" syndrome. While Cuddles death was really entertaining to watch the same can't be said to Toothy's death. All they really need to do is to just show Toothy's death rather than aftermath and this episode would've been great. (Good) --- 8. Chill Kringle That's it. We need to make "Kringle Tree" syndrome into a real thing, because just like in that episode, it would've been better to show the deaths actually happening rather than just showing the aftermath. Although I do like how they gave Cro-marmot some personality for once. --- 9. + 10. Sight Kringle / Star Kringle I piled both of these episodes due to them being strikingly similar to each other. Both are EXTREMELY short and they both take place in the same room. The injuries/deaths are meh at best, but Star Kringle fares slightly better, (Average) --- Which is the best Kringle in your opinion? Reindeer Tree Feast Carol Ski Presents Strain Chill Sight Star Category:Blog posts